


A Lack of Foresight

by jtjenna (pornographicpenguin)



Series: Omega!Levi Verse [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Erwin, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), PWP, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, also he thinks he's straight?? what an idiot, also there are no knots bc that squicks me out a bit, and erwin spends way too much time thinking about how smart he is, anyways i'm sorry i wrote this i got an impulse like three weeks ago and this shit came out, levi has control issues, wow that's a fucking long tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornographicpenguin/pseuds/jtjenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erwin finds Levi holed up in an unused storage closet in the middle of a <i>heat</i> and it’s totally by <i>accident,</i> his first and foremost reaction is to be a little angry at himself for not managing to predict it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lack of Foresight

**Author's Note:**

> i never thought i would end up writing a/b/o porn and i especially never thought i would end up writing eruri -- but i did anyways, so here it is
> 
> also: the entire time i spent writing this i had it saved as "a choice with many regrets" in my google docs and i think that's funny

Erwin’s always considered himself to be an intelligent person.

He does, of course, have his faults -- that is inevitable, as much as he would like to quash every one of them with all the efficiency and competence he’s capable of in his dreams -- but they are nothing compared to the sheer force of his ability to strategize, predict the future, figure people out.  He is _good_ at those types of things.

So when he finds Levi holed up in an unused storage closet in the middle of a _heat_ and it’s totally by _accident_ , Erwin’s first and foremost reaction is to be a little angry at himself for not managing to predict it.

Next is anger -- no, frustration.  Levi is the angry one, kicking and spitting and pouring every ounce of fight he had into whatever it is he happens to be doing.  Erwin was calm, cool, collected; Erwin’s anger is a weapon.  Erwin has a strategy.  Erwin knows what he’s doing.  So he’s _frustrated_ with Levi, who has been missing since late last night, who has been holed up in an anonymous closet for all this time.  Levi, who’s rolled out on the floor, skin damp with sweat and shoulders rolled into a relaxed curve.

And then it’s the smell that hits him, makes his brain fizzle out for a long, nerve-wracking second.  Heavy, musky, sits on the air like the stench of decay sits in the underground slums, death and rot and the smell of stale earth.  Unavoidable.  Levi leans propped up against the wall, his knees cocked at an odd angle and his hips held away from him with revolt.

Erwin doesn’t consciously allow his lips to pop open, but it happens anyway.  The wet little smack is barely audible over the sound of Levi’s breathing.

He had always assumed Levi was a Beta.

But as Levi’s gaze flicks up to Erwin, standing rather dumbly in the doorway, he can see how cloudy his eyes are, pupils blown wide, and there’s not a doubt in Erwin’s mind of how incorrect his assumption had been.

“Shut the fucking door.”

For a second Erwin doubts that the words come from Levi, who still looks a lot like he’s staring at something far, far beyond Erwin himself.  Possibly into the next plane of existence, if there was such a thing.  Omegas (and it strikes him as immediately _wrong_ to apply that word to Levi, something so wholly different, so much lesser than Erwin knows he’s capable of) in heat had always seemed to have that look to them.  Like they weren’t all there, just bodies with unfocused eyes and uncontrollable sex drive.

Levi’s breath -- heavy, loud like Erwin’s never heard it, even in their months of training -- echoes louder than Erwin’s own heartbeat in his ears.  He closes the door with a flimsy wooden _click_ , sealing a deal that he doesn’t know the parameters of.  

A knot settles in his stomach -- he has no idea what is about to happen.  Erwin’s brain is chock full of infinite variables in an unlimited number of possible scenarios, none of which ring quite true.  This situation doesn’t ring quite true.  He swallows.

Only in retrospect will it occur to Erwin that he could have just shut the door and left.  Maybe locked it a bit more securely.

Hindsight is supposed to be perfect.

“Fucking finally,” Levi says.  He must be speaking.  Those words must be coming from him.  Erwin can see his mouth moving, his tongue click against his teeth.  “Gonna leave you dick hanging out all day?”  Erwin doesn’t chastise him, like he probably should.  He hadn’t been aware that Omegas in heat were capable of that much -- snark.  That much presence of mind.

A shaft of natural light from the tiny window on the far side of the closet splashes across the soft curve of Levi’s cheeks and sets the thin sheen of sweat on his forehead sparkling.  Levi pushes himself up by his palms, hoisting himself farther up the wall at his back.  His lips are parted into an open pant.

It’s not like Omegas aren’t allowed in the Survey Corps.  There must have been a few, surely, though Erwin wasn’t explicitly aware of any.  It was mostly Alphas.  A decent number of Betas, like himself.  Erwin had always put the disparity up to the personality types this job tended to attract, and any Omegas that were within their ranks no doubt dealt with their problems quietly, without garnering any unnecessary attention.  So as not to disturb the largely Alpha-ridden population of the Survey Corps.

He hadn’t dealt with this kind of thing before.

Erwin takes a step closer to Levi.  He doesn’t miss the way Levi seems to shudder at that, but explicitly chooses to ignore it.  How had he not predicted this?  There must have been some sign.  Some kind of hint -- other than Levi’s stature, he supposes, though even then the thought that Levi might be an Omega had never occurred to him.  Not that he remembered.  Keeping his voice steady, Erwin says, “Come on.  Let’s get you out of here.”

He reaches out a hand.  Levi recoils.  “Fuck no!” he says.  The exclamation point is unmistakable, outright aggressive, far from the calm and disdainful tone Erwin is used to hearing from him.  “Are you stupid?”

Erwin has never thought of Levi as being particularly clever, which is probably part of the reason he feels a lick of embarrassment flare up hot in his throat.  Once he starts thinking about it, it doesn’t take Erwin more than a split second to put two and two together, realize exactly why Levi decided to hole himself up in a closet, and why he still won’t leave.

“Entire castle’ll reek for days,” Levi says.  It’s slurred just slightly, but tinged with something much more threatening than Erwin would expect.  Something a little beyond angry, more -- violent.  “And unless you want a horde of fuck-hungry Alphas running around your castle for three days….”  Levi trails off for a second, his voice dropping and his eyes rolling up to the ceiling until his head lolls back, smacking into the stone wall behind him with a dull thud.

Erwin frowns.  That was odd.

Levi takes a breath before turning back towards Erwin.  “Dumbass.”  His eyes are fixed on Erwin’s shoes.  He looks like he wants to tear them apart with his bare hands.  

Erwin crouches, one of his knees coming to hover just inside Levi’s personal space.  He doesn’t glance up, glaring angrily at Erwin’s knee.  It occurs to him, that rather than speaking to one of his most competent soldiers, Beta-turned-Omega, the ratty kid he had to coerce into joining the Corps, _Levi_ , he could just as easily be speaking to a kid.  A scared, angry kid.  

Levi glares at his knee with the same defiance Erwin had seen in his eyes when he had held the kid by the hair and demanded Levi speak his own name.

Erwin fixes his gaze on Levi’s forehead.  He can feel Levi’s breath on his cheek, overhot and heavy in the tight, stagnant space of the closet.  “What do you want to do?”

All at once, Levi throws his head back into the wall -- purposely this time -- pinching the bridge of his nose.  Erwin blinks.  The world seems to be throwing event after unpredictable event at him today.  “Just leave me here,” Levi groans, ragged and raw.  “Get out.”

Erwin clicks his tongue.  "I can't do that.”

Levi scrapes a hand down his face, stopping to reveal only a single, terrifyingly violent eye.  Some small, animal part of Erwin is, for a long moment, totally convinced that Levi intends to kill him.

“You have no idea how long this will last.”  The smog of Levi’s scent wraps around him like a cloak.  Inescapable.  He swears he can feel it fume up his nostrils and suffuse his brain, heavy, heady, and all-encompassing.  Erwin takes a deep breath to steady himself and ends up filling his lungs further instead.  “I can’t afford to lose you for a week.”  Levi’s hips are cocked away from Erwin at an awkward angle, twisting his entire body so his shoulder forms a low barrier between Erwin’s face and Levi’s.

Levi growls.

Erwin isn’t an Alpha.  He isn’t affected by Omegas in heat.

Suddenly, Erwin takes to his feet.  Levi takes in a sharp breath, his shoulders tensing up so hard that from Erwin’s vantage point he looks more like a small wall than anything else.  “I’ll find someone to assist you.”  Erwin is not affected by Omegas in heat, not the way an Alpha is.  But as he turns away he feels something low in his stomach bubble with the thought of Levi’s sweat-soaked skin, his scowl, the groan that had come from deep in his chest.

A hand knots around the material of Erwin’s pant leg, and he jolts in surprise.  Where had all of his self-control gone?  “I don’t wanna get _fucked_ by some stranger.”  Levi’s voice sounds like it had to scrape out of his throat, scratching and clawing at the inside of his body.  Levi already has a questionable relationship with the rest of the regimen; Erwin can’t imagine what something like this would do to his already shaky ground.  It’s understandable.

“One of your friends, then.”

A long second passes with Erwin staring down at the top of his head, the downy texture of his hair.  Then, much more quietly, “Like _hell_.”

Erwin swallows.  He sees where this situation is heading.  He can’t bring himself to sigh in frustration.  “Someone else _will_ find you if I just leave you here.  Eventually.”

Levi scoffs.  His fingers don’t unknot from Erwin’s pants leg.

Silence settles over the two of them.  Levi is still giving off a vibe like he wants to brutally murder Erwin, but -- Erwin doesn’t think that’s going to happen.  He stares down at Levi.  Levi stares down at Erwin’s shoes.  Both waiting for the other to say the words that hang heavy in the air like the stench of Omega in heat.

Levi would be in his debt.

And in all honesty, Erwin could use that.  Whether it’s to enforce behavior or train Levi into doing what’s he’s supposed to or smooth out the kinks in this plan, Erwin could use it.  Levi isn’t necessarily the most moral person Erwin has ever met -- which is fine, because Erwin wasn’t either and he found that people who don’t pride themselves on their morality are much easier to manipulate -- but he honors his debts.  Seems to have an awareness of the give and take of human interaction, a sense of what is fair and what isn’t.  It’s not quite what Erwin would expect from growing up in the shithole he did, but he can use it, regardless.

And the way Levi pants below him, the soft curve of his back, Erwin remembers how small he is.  Unwittingly, he imagines how Levi’s hips would feel under his fingers, his waist, how Erwin would be able to encircle his wrists with centimeters of space to spare.  Erwin wouldn’t have trouble fucking him.  It’s not something Erwin especially _wants_ to do (he assures himself of this even as his gaze gets caught on the muscular line of Levi’s thigh, the edge of need in his voice), but he wouldn’t have a problem doing it.

“Fuck off,” Levi says, relinquishing his grip on Erwin’s clothing at the same moment Erwin says, “Do you want me to do it?”

Levi doesn’t leave a single second of silence hanging, not a moment of hesitation before he spits, “ _Fuck_ no!”

Erwin takes a step back.  The hard soles of his shoes clack against the floor.  Levi’s chest heaves up and down.  The sweat stains at his armpits drip down a solid five inches.  “Then what do you want?”  Erwin asks.  He consciously injects his tone with the appropriate amount of that critical, disappointed attitude, but also serious.  Fair.  Levi glares stubbornly at the floor.  “You’ve shot down all of my suggestions so far.  And I can’t afford to lose you for god knows how long, not to mention the disruption you would cause if we don’t do anything about... _this_.”  Levi’s jaw twitches with restrained tension.  Erwin allows the statement to sit for a moment.  “I’m on your side, Levi.  What do you want to do?”  

It’s not entirely a lie.  Erwin feels like it’s the truth.

More breathing, horrifically loud in the quiet, empty little corner of the Survey Corps’ headquarters.  Levi holds his hands in fists at his side, and for a brief moment it occurs to Erwin how much it costs Levi to show as much weakness as he has.

This isn’t the kind of thing Erwin is used to dealing with.

Levi stands up, wobbly on his feet.  He sways from side to side, unsteady as a drunkard.  “Fine.”

At first it’s so quiet Erwin barely even hears it, exhaled past Levi’s lips as the frail ghost of a wod.  Then, much more loudly, much more firmly, “ _Fine_.”  He grips Erwin’s shirt by the collar, fingers trembling.

With his head tilted up like it is, Levi’s breath ghosts across Erwin’s chin.  Saliva collects under Erwin’s tongue, and he swallows.

“Fuck me,” Levi says.  It doesn't sound like a challenge or a threat, as Erwin would expect, but like he's trying the words out on his lips, or seeing how Erwin reacts -- testing the waters, in some way.

Erwin takes in a deep breath.  He can feel Levi’s nails through the thin fabric of his shirt.  He has nothing to lose out of this, and a lot to gain.  He reaches one hand out to steady Levi, who’s still swaying slightly, cheeks flushed pink while the other slides behind him to slide the lock on the door closed.

“Very well.”

Levi wobbles in front of him.  Erwin digs his fingers into his hip in an attempt to steady him, but Levi only bats his hand away.  “If we’re going to do this, hurry the fuck up,” he says, and starts pull at the buttons of his own shirt.  “Get it over with.”

Erwin moves his hands up to his own buttons and begins to slowly work his way down the line.  “Be patient,” he says, without thinking.  He only notices how annoying it sounds after the words are already out of this mouth.

Levi doesn’t seem to notice.  When Erwin turns towards him he sees Levi already ripping at the buttons of his pants, his shirt hanging open on his chest.  Like he had gotten to the bottom and realized there was no point in removing the thing at all.  Erwin finds his eye drawn to the little window the shirt leaves to his chest -- the hard lines to his stomach muscles, taut in all the places those proficient with the 3DMG end up being, and -- he couldn’t explain the quality, but from Levi’s face down to the tips of his toes, it’s impossible to tell what age he is.  

Logically, Erwin would guess that he’s not older than twenty, probably closer to the new recruits in age than he is to Erwin.  He wonders how many times Levi has even been though this.

“Or I could just slice your dick off and shove it up in me.  That would work too,” Levi says, deadpan.  Erwin recants:  he apparently had noticed.  But Levi doesn’t take his eyes off his own hands, fumbling with the belts of his pants.  

He spends a few moments contemplating that response.  Erwin had never been told that Omegas were ever that...violent.  In fact, Levi had subverted his expectations almost wholly.  He hadn’t been whiny or needy or crawled all over Erwin, begging for sex.  Which is how Erwin had always been told it would happen.

He supposes Levi is just odd.

“I’m going as fast as I can,” Erwin says.  It’s more of an admonishment than it is the honest truth.  He could probably be unbuttoning his shirt more quickly.

Levi makes a grumpy, displeased noise as he pushes his pants down to his ankles.  He swears when he realizes he still has his shoes on.

Meanwhile, Erwin turns to the side to shrug off his jacket and drape it over the stack of crates to his left.  His shirt joins it next, and after that he slips off his shoes and places them neatly side by side.  He hears Levi muttering in the background, distracted and fervent.  It gives Erwin a little kick that he’s managing to be so calm in this situation while Levi is so scattered.  

Under normal circumstances one of his subordinates bouncing off the walls with errors with be a bad, bad thing, but in this situation it doesn’t particularly matter if Levi has himself together.  It’s nice to be able to enjoy that.

He’s just undoing his belt when Levi’s arms wrap around his waist and shove Erwin’s hands to the side with a coordination Erwin hadn’t yet seen from him.  “Too fucking slow,” Levi mutters.  He sinks his teeth into the lower curve of Erwin’s shoulder blade -- too short to reach any higher --  as he pulls apart the fastener on Erwin’s pants.  “If you’re gonna do it, do it _right_ ,” he says, grumbles into Erwin’s back.

Levi pushes Erwin’s pants to the floor, spins him around, and presses him up against the wall.  He only comes up to Erwin’s chest, just below his shoulder, but he commands strength enough to push Erwin around with no problem:  he can feel muscle coiled tight in Levi’s arms, chest, pressed flush against Erwin’s skin.

Briefly, Erwin wonders if Levi will grow any taller, any bigger, but -- given the information recently revealed to him, Erwin finds that rather unlikely.  Omegas did tend to be rather small.

Under his breath, Levi mutters something that sounds uncomfortably similar to, “Gonna fuck you up,” before he reaches forward to knot his fingers in Erwin’s hair and drag him down to bridge the solid foot of difference in their heights, to pull him into a biting, brutal kiss.  The heavy, solid line of his cock digs into Erwin’s thigh.

For a moment, Erwin contemplates what is is, exactly, that’s he’s gotten himself into -- but he puts it out of his mind.  Whatever’s going to happen is going to happen, now.  There’s no gain in worrying about it now.

Levi pulls at the back of Erwin’s neck, his shoulders, causing Erwin to pitch forward.  In response he plants his hands on Levi’s hips once again, figuring it’s still that characteristic Omega unsteadiness, but Levi growls (low and guttural, from somewhere deep in his gut; Erwin can’t help but think it’s about ten different _kinds_ of hot) and sinks his teeth into the soft flesh of Erwin’s lower lip.  “Come on,” he growls, and yanks Erwin forward, across the breadth of the little closet.  The crates where Erwin’s jacket and shirt are stacked up scrape across the side of his hip, and his pants are still crumpled around his ankles, but he can’t back off with the way Levi is clawing at the back of his head and shoulder, pulling Erwin over him.

“Levi,” Erwin says, but it’s mostly muffled in the press of Levi’s lips, his teeth pulling at Erwin’s lips and tongue.  “ _Levi_ ,” he says again, putting just a hint of force into attempting to pull away.

With a frustrated sigh, Levi lets him go.  Erwin watches with a degree of fascination as Levi sags against the wall, chest heaving, eyes half-lidded, one shoulder of his shirt slipping down his arm.

By way of explanation, Erwin says,“I have to take off my pants."

Levi scoffs.  Erwin doesn’t get to see his expression as he bends down to disentangle his belt from his ankles.  “Cutting off your dick,” Levi says, pausing to pant in the middle of his sentence, “is starting to look like a better and better idea.”

Erwin chuckles as he steps out of his pants and peels his socks off his feet.  “Getting a little eager?”

He glances up to find Levi glaring at him, the corners of his lips pulled down into a dark scowl.  “Are you going to fuck me, or what?”  He puts a little more emphasis on the word _fuck_ , like he has to push a little harder at himself to get the word out, or cover a crack in his voice.

“I am,” Erwin says.  Calm.  Collected.  And then, “Be patient.”

Levi doesn’t respond.  Erwin sets his pants with the rest of his clothes.  He takes the chance to asses the space they have in the closet.  It’s extremely small, certainly not ideal, but alleviating the situation in this space would be best.  Would avoid spreading Levi’s scent across the entire castle.  Their height differences would be too great to make the wall a feasible option.  “It would probably be best if we did it on the floor.”

“You can fucking say ‘fuck’,” Levi mutters, but he slides down onto the floor anyways, his back pressed into the stone wall.

“ _You_ sure can,” Erwin mutters as he bends down in front of Levi, pushing his thighs apart with a few gentle nudges and slotting himself in between them.

Levi’s response culminates in nothing more than a grunt.  Erwin puts it up to the fact that Levi is occupied with hooking his thighs over Erwin's hips, feeling out the way their bodies fit together.

  
He wonders if Levi has ever even done this before.  Had sex.  In the slums it wouldn’t have been hard for him to disappear for a few days, if he had foresight and his friends didn't happen to be too clingy.  Levi's insistence that he didn't want to "fuck a stranger" would seem to support that idea.

Erwin puts the thought out of his head.  Levi is a strong person; he had proven that a multitude of different ways in between the time Erwin had met him and now.  Instead, he glances down at the two of them.  He's hard enough to fuck Levi (Erwin repeats the phrase over in his head a few times, turns the idea over internally, trying to get past the strangeness of it).  Levi is as well, his cock curving up to brush the skin of his own stomach, leaving little smears of precome behind.

With a hot breath, Erwin reaches out to to gently pull the foreskin of Levi’s cock back, runs his thumb up the underside, tracing the vein and teasing the smooth band of skin that separates the shaft from the head.  Erwin’s almost surprised when he hears a needy, high-pitched kind of noise emerge from Levi, followed by a little groan and a squirm when Erwin wraps his fist around the base of Levi’s cock and gives it a good tug.

Erwin hears a noise which sounds suspiciously like Levi’s head thunking against the wall.  He strokes Levi’s cock once more, and again, before he feels Levi’s heel in the small of his back, hears Levi mutter, “Get fucking -- “  His nails dig into the back of Erwin’s neck and his words catch in his throat.  Erwin pauses, removing his hand.  “I swear I’ll fucking rip your dick off with my bare hands if you don’t get the fuck on with it!”

Erwin hums.  “Maybe if you stopped threatening to mutilate my genitals I might be slightly more inclined to….”

Levi has his head in his hand, pinching the bridge of his nose.  He’s embarrassed.  “ _Fuck!_ ” Levi says again, drawing his knees up closer to himself, flush spreading from his cheeks down to his neck and chest.  Then, “ _Fuck_ off!”  With a thin sheen of sweat already covering what seems to be every inch of his body, he looks like he’s about to overheat.

Erwin blinks.  He doesn’t really get it; doesn’t quite follow what just occurred.  It only takes him a second to internalize that the finer points of Levi’s hormone-drive emotions are likely to continue to be a mystery to him.

Regardless he runs his hands up and down Levi’s shins and then his thighs, gently attempting to pry his knees apart.  “Hey,” he says.  Erwin knows how to be comforting, but Levi doesn’t budge.  “Calm down.”  And then he’s touching Levi’s hips, his sides.  “You’re fine.”  Not unlike calming an animal.

“I know I’m fucking fine, jackass.”  Erwin suppresses his irritation, which only grows when Levi delivers a kick to Erwin’s thigh.  He scowls.  That was just unnecessary.

Erwin reaches inside of himself and pulls out his own wells of patience:  there’s a lot to gain in this, and it’s perfectly understandable that Levi would be upset.  Hormones.  Emotions.  Erwin understands.  There’s still a hand plastered over his face, hiding his eyes.  “Just calm down, Levi.”

“I’m going to fucking shove my goddamn hand up your ass and pull out all seven fucking meters of _gut_ out of your body if you don’t _fucking_ \-- “   Levi continues to speak (uncharacteristically hot-blooded, all spit and fire rather than that cold anger Erwin’s come to expect from him in the past few months), but the rest of it is lost in the skin of Erwin’s neck.  Levi pulls him down with arms over his shoulders and knees around his hips and bites Erwin’s shoulder.  His teeth dig into muscle, biting hard enough to leave angry red imprints in his skin before moving onto the junction of his shoulder and neck, then his throat.

Erwin has enough experience to know those marks are going to be perfectly visible tomorrow, well above the neckline of his shirt.  Later, Erwin will stand in front of the mirror, tracing the imprints of Levi’s teeth in his flesh, the borders of the blotchy red marks, and will contemplate what exactly they mean.  Why Levi did it.  He’ll come up with an answer that feels something like, “misdirected anger,” or, “cross-wired embarrassment,” but he won’t walk out of the room feeling totally satisfied with that conclusion.  In a lot of ways, Levi is still a mystery to him.

But in the moment, Erwin can’t afford to put any thought into that kind of thing.  

He snaps, “Levi!” shoving him away with more force that he really wants to use, with Levi all delicate and weak and not quite in his right mind.  But what must be done, must be done.

A part of him expects Levi to back off when he hears Erwin’s angry voice, hands firm on his shoulders.  Maybe with a contrite look to make his dissidence to following Erwin’s orders clear.

Instead, Levi shouts so loud the noise must spill through the walls and past the flimsy wooden door, “Stop treating me like a fucking _animal_!”  It makes Erwin’s ears ring a little, but it’s only a minor pain compared to Levi’s hands in Erwin’s undercut, tugging violently at the roots.  Not playfully -- more like he actually wants to rip Erwin’s hair out of his skull.  “I’m a human fucking being.”

Erwin freezes, his eyes fixed on the wall behind Levi’s head.  Had he been doing that?

He doesn’t have the time to consider it:  Levi tackles him to the ground in the next second, effectively switching their positions.  Erwin lands with a _thud,_ a small amount of air rushing out of his lungs as he hits the stone.  His head knocks against a wooden crate on the way down, but he finds the pain and the discomfort shifting to the back of his mind as he realizes that Levi is perched on his thighs, legs spread wide above Erwin’s cock.

“You’re too goddamn slow,” Levi says, voice all gravelly and severe.  Erwin stomach does a summersault in his gut as Levi takes Erwin’s dick in his hand and peels back the foreskin with fingers that could stand to be more gentle.  

Erwin lets him.  However Levi wants to get this done is fine with him.  And if the sight of Levi above him, his hands pressing Erwin into the floor, panting and red and an all-around _mess,_ just happens to make Erwin’s cock jump in Levi’s grip, well -- that’s a bonus, not a selling point.

The head of his cock brushes against the slick insides of Levi’s thighs -- Erwin doesn’t know whether it was an accident, or on purpose, but he discovers that he doesn’t particularly care.  The lubrication slipping down Levi’s thighs is thicker than Erwin’s used to, heavier, but not unlike something produced by a woman.  Erwin doesn’t even realize that a moan slips from his lips until he hears it himself.

Totally deadpan, Levi smears the head of Erwin’s cock against himself again, waiting for another moan before he continues, bitterly, “Getting a little eager, huh?”

Erwin opens his mouth -- to say something snarky, chastising, clever, he’s sure, something to prevent Levi from turning the tables back on him, but Levi blows any ability he has to do such a thing straight out of the water when he sinks down on Erwin’s cock, shoving the entire thing inside him at once.

Erwin digs his nails into Levi’s hips when he hears Levi squeak, a small, high-pitched little sigh that sounds like it should break his vocal cords along with his dignity.

“Fuck,” he says.  Erwin can’t help but echo the sentiment, but he chooses to do so with his actions rather than his words.  With hands holding Levi’s hips steady, Erwin bucks up into him.  Levi flinches, but bites his bottom lip and whines a little when Erwin does it again, palms pressed to Erwin’s stomach for balance.

“St -- “ he says, but gets cut off by Erwin’s hips knocking into his.  “Erwin -- “  Levi opens his eyes to glare down at him.  “Cut it out,” he growls, low and dangerous.  He peels Erwin’s hands off his hips and pins his hands by his sides.  Levi probably can’t reach far enough to get them up by Erwin’s head.

Erwin raises an eyebrow.  The position doesn’t look particularly comfortable -- back bent, awkward angle, and in all honesty Levi didn’t look particularly comfortable in the first place.  His hair is spiked into discordant cowlicks by his own sweat, chest red and flushed where Erwin can see between the open ends of his shirt, his breath coming in heaving pants, a series of quiet but embarrassingly needy whines scraping past his lips.  “Just -- let me -- “ Levi huffs.

He’s having trouble speaking.  Which is understandable -- the few Omegas Erwin had come into contact with when they were in heat had the same problem, but that doesn’t stop the mild wave of irritation that rises up in him.  What does Levi want?  He’s demanding and can’t communicate; what is Erwin supposed to do with that?

But Levi answers that question fairly well himself, holding Erwin’s arms down as he forces himself up then lets himself fall back onto Erwin’s cock, head of his dick bouncing up against his stomach with the motion.  He can see the muscles in Levi’s thighs tense as he pushes himself back up again, tight and coiled and powerful.

Levi doesn’t even come close to fitting the picture of an Omega:  none of that diffidence or neediness or any of the other traits Erwin has always been told Omegas have.  Levi holds him down, taking what it is that he needs, defying ninety percent of the stereotypes Erwin’s heard about Omegas in one fell swoop.  Hair mussed, shirt undone, a series of horrifically embarrassing noises spilling from his lips:  a total mess but still very much the person he really is.

Erwin didn’t think he had it within himself to be so turned on by the reversal of roles.  By being pushed and held down, no matter how weakly.  Never thought he’d be into _Levi_ doing those things.  Not to mention the fact that, in the past, he had always been attracted to women, usually of the more demure and quiet type, but Levi -- inside him it’s all hot and wet and _unforgettably_ tight, lost in the sensation.  Right at that moment Erwin’s certain Levi wouldn’t care if it was Erwin or anyone else he was riding he’s so caught up in it, which really just makes Erwin want to fuck him more.  Be fucked by Levi.

After a second, Levi’s thighs tremble and then give out, dropping him down a couple of inches.  He catches himself with palms laid flat by Erwin’s chest, and for a second Erwin thinks he’s going to give in, admit the position is too difficult for him and demand they do it another way, but he doesn’t stop.  There’s absolutely no control to the way Levi fucks him -- forcing himself up a few inches before letting himself fall back on Erwin’s cock, fast and reckless and uncontrolled.  

Erwin raises a hand, not to keep Levi still, or help him -- the kid likes to control his own life, his actions, and as much as Erwin would like to get him to see that complete self-sufficiency is not always the most viable option, now is not the time or the place.  It doesn’t hurt him to let Levi control this.  

He raises a hand to stroke a thumb along Levi’s knee and the bottom of his thigh.  Sweat slicks the pads of his fingers.

Erwin could be mistaken, but he’s pretty sure Levi rolls his eyes.

Whatever.  If Levi gets to take what he wants, so does Erwin.

“You close?” Erwin asks, and it’s only then that he gets to hear the quality of his own voice:  breathy and needy and wrecked.  Almost as bad as Levi.  He bites his own tongue.

“I’ve been -- “ he pauses as he bottoms out on Erwin’s cock once again, his breath catching into another high little groan, “close -- “ another pause, another embarrassing noise.  A hot little bolt of electricity jumps up Erwin’s spine.  “For five fucking hours.”  He looks like his arms are about to give out, quaking with the effort of holding his entire body up, but he doesn’t give up, but he doesn’t give up with the fucking.  Or the talking.  “Pretty fucking relative.”

“I don’t think you quite get what ‘close’ means,” Erwin responds, breathlessly.

“I don’t think you quite understand how _heat_ \-- “ Levi emphasizes the word by grinding down on Erwin, making a little circle with his hips.  Erwin clenches his jaw, turning his gaze to the ceiling and away from Levi.  He’ll be damned if he comes before the guy in fucking heat.  “ -- works.”

Erwin lets his head fall back against the stone floor, not gently at all.  He doesn’t care.  “Fair enough,” he mutters.  Levi grunts.

For a second Erwin just lets Levi fuck him, listening to the slap of skin on skin and the needy noises that come out of Levi’s mouth, understated and quiet and satisfying in a way he can’t quite place.  Erwin closes his eyes to the grey stone of the ceiling.  Levi’s hips crash into his, all desperate and uneven, as fast as Levi can physically manage.  Erwin runs his thumb down the curve of Levi’s knee.

Hiking his palms farther upwards, Levi drops down a few centimeters closer to Erwin, whose eyes fly open to find their faces as aligned as they can possibly get given the height difference.  His bangs hang in front of his eyes and his lips are parted in an open pant.  The joints in his elbows lock.

“Do you wanna switch positions?”  Erwin speaks without thinking.  it gives him a bit of a jolt as he realizes.

Levi exhales sharply.  “Fuck off.”

Erwin chuckles.  It would probably be outright laughter if he wasn’t so breathless.  He can’t remember the last time he laughed at all.  “Alright,” he says.  “Whatever works for you.”  

Levi growls again -- and it’s unmistakably a growl, from the bottom of his lungs, dark and intimidating, Omega status be damned.  “Don’t just -- “  A little groan, breath catching in his throat.  “It’s not just -- not just me.”

Tacky strands of Levi’s bangs are plastered to his forehead and the skin around his eyes, the rest of his hair stuck up at odd angles.  Even through all the hormones, the corners of his eyes are crinkles into that characteristic look of his:  like he’s deeply uncomfortable all the time, and seriously considering murdering you because of it.  Something warm settles in Erwin’s heart, like a cup of warm water on a cold day, or finally changing clothes after getting drenched in the field.  He shifts a strand of hair off of Levi’s cheek.

“Fuck off,” Levi snaps.  Again.  He’d probably lean down to bite Erwin for emphasis if he physically could.  “Fuck!” Levi says, once again.  He holds his lip between his teeth in a vice grip.  A bead of sweat falls from the end of Levi’s chin to fall on Erwin’s chest and he feels his entire brain fizzle out with an ecstatic spark.  

“E-Erwin.”  Levi’s voice shakes, his muscles tremble.  Something in Erwin snaps a little bit at that Erwin grabs him by the hips and pulls him down, down, down, a hand around the base of Levi’s cock, working his fist up over the head.  Levi’s nails scrape into the stone floor with a painful screech and he comes with a held-back shout. In the process tightens impossibly around Erwin, who comes right after, his orgasm hitting him like a brick to the head.

No more than a second and a half passes before Levi says, grumpy and with just an edge of a whine, “Could you fucking let go of my dick?”

Erwin releases his grip without comment.  His hand falls limp and smeared with semen, onto his stomach.

Levi pushes himself up onto his knees, Erwin’s dick slipping out of him with a squelch.  Come dribbles down the inside of Levi's thigh.  He grimaces.  Erwin wrinkles his nose.

The one arm still holding Levi up, braced to one side of Erwin’s head, begins to wobble uncontrollably.  Erwin doesn’t help him.  He lays there, placid, as Levi swings his legs over to one side of Erwin and sits, cross-legged.  And for some reason Erwin feels his stomach swoop with the height difference, the power imbalance, so Erwin also sits up, still panting in the aftermath of his orgasm.  Despite the fact that he hadn’t really been doing anything.

Briefly, it occurs to Erwin how illogical it is for him to notice Levi as standing above him right now as opposed to when Levi has been on top of him, holding him down.  Something in the back of his mind buzzes with shame, but he shakes it off.

“Doing better?” he asks.

Levi grunts.  It’s a kind of affirmative answer, Erwin thinks.  “How soon are you gonna be able to go again?”

Erwin blinks.  “What?”

Levi rolls his eyes.  “Never fucked an Omega before?”  It’s disbelieving.  A little judging.

“Of course I have,” Erwin says, layering his tone with boredom.  If he had clothes on, he would have straightened his collar.  Levi doesn't seem to catch on to the fact that it's a lie.

Leaning back on his palms, his knees cocked open at an almost aggressive angle, asks, “And they only wanted to go once?”  An eyebrow scales up his forehead.  It’s merely conversation, no matter how disdainful, but Erwin can’t help but shake the feeling that Levi’s trying to pick a fight with him.

Well -- Levi seems to be back to his normal self.  

“Yes,” Erwin scowls, his brow furrowing.

Levi snorts.  “They were lying.”  He leans back on his palms, shoulders cocked at an uneven angle, inappropriately comfortable.  Erwin feels his own tense up.

But he tries to let the conversation flow off him, like drops of water.  He turns his gaze away from Levi, rolls his shoulders.  Nervousness never helped anything.  “I’m ready whenever you are.”

Levi glares.  “You are not.”

“It’s not as if you -- “ Erwin glances down into Levi's lap and finds himself rather surprised when he discovers that Levi is, indeed, completely hard.  He shuts his mouth.

“Sure as fuck am.”  Levi leans down to press his lips to Erwin’s neck, then chest.  It’s purely functional, lacking in any tenderness -- not that tenderness is really what Erwin would expect from Levi.  Grumpily, Levi continues, shooting Erwin’s flaccid dick a critical look.  “It’s why Alphas are better.”

Erwin inhales sharply -- partially in amusement and partially in some misguided attempt to make himself look _bigger_.  “Sorry my biology isn’t quite right.”

“It’s fine,” Levi says, somewhere between distracted and serious.  With Levi’s head turned down to lick a stripe down Erwin’s chest, he allows himself a smile -- which gets wiped clear off his face when Levi reaches the blond curls of Erwin’s pubic hair, of course.  He sucks in a sharp breath.

“Levi -- “ Erwin starts, not entirely sure where he’s going to end his sentence.  He realizes, as he comes to an awkward, halting close, that the situation has really been wrecking all of his poise.

Erwin puts it up to the fact that this is a situation he never had the foresight to prepare for.  Nothing else.  There’s nothing else about the situation that should be affecting him.

“What?” Levi snaps -- rather rudely, with a caustic edge.  But again, Erwin doesn’t necessarily expect politeness from Levi.  He’ll demand it as much as he can when the two of them interact in front of others -- if Erwin is going to actually be any kind of powerful any time soon, he has to act the part -- and Levi himself seems to understand the dichotomy of the military to some degree, though Erwin is convinced it must be something he’s purposefully chosen to heed for his own personal gain, probably at the urging of Farlan.  But it’s not something Erwin expects from him.  Not in private.  “Do you _object_ to me sucking your dick?”

“No,” Erwin says, a little too quickly, too eagerly.  He attempts to salvage the comment with an, “Of course not,” tacked to the end.  

The corners of Levi’s lips turn down into a frown.  He grunts as he wraps his hand around the base of Erwin’s cock.  It sounds a lot like a dismissal -- and honestly, Erwin could probably afford to say something about that, but when he feels Levi’s breath hot and heavy on the skin of his dick, he finds himself mysteriously lacking the motivation.

Levi’s mouth flaps open, and then closed.  His eyebrows furrow.  But finally, after a long second, he mutters darkly, “Please tell me you’ve washed this thing recently.”

Erwin sighs.  He had come up against Levi’s slightly obsessive standards for cleanliness before, but honestly -- “It was just inside of you.  It’s your own germs.”

Levi wrinkles his nose.  He grunts.

“Yes, I’ve washed recently,” Erwin grumbles, leaning back on his palms as Levi hunches in between his legs, pressed for space in the tiny closet.  “It’s not gonna kill you.”

Levi makes another face.  Erwin watches his toes curl.  “You could always just wait a few minutes.”

With a stare uncomfortably intense, Levi glares at his dick.  “Or I could just cut it off.  That would do just as well.”

Ignoring the way his skin crawls at that comment, Erwin puffs up his chest and says, “I fail to see how that would solve your problem.”  

A pause.  Levi glares up at him through the sparse curls of his eyelashes.  A drop of sweat rolls down the back of Erwin’s neck.  He coughs.  “Besides, I think it’s your dick that’s the problem here, not mine.”

Levi breathes out heavily.  “Let’s just get this the fuck over with,” he says.

And -- Erwin will be the first to admit that his refractory period really isn’t so small that he should be able to get it up again so soon, but when Levi closes his lips over the head of his cock and flicks his tongue against the slit, like he actually has a good idea of what he’s doing, Erwin has to admit that it’s a distinct possibility that he may.  Unwittingly, he mutters, “Levi,” knotting his fingers in Levi’s hair.

Levi sinks all the way down onto Erwin’s cock.  He’s not particularly hard, so he fits into Levi’s mouth without much trouble.  But he feels himself harden as Levi’s tongue slides along the underside of his cock, swirling over the tip, and soon Erwin feels the head slipping from Levi’s hard palate to the give of the soft, brushing against the smooth muscle of his throat and Erwin has to bite the inside of his lips to hold back a moan.

Levi doesn’t flinch, just pulls of Erwin with a ‘pop!’ and takes up pumping his dick in a fist.  Not so much as a twitch with a cock down his throat.  Erwin wonders if it’s a function of self-control or experience.

Lips rubbed a pretty shade of red by the friction, Levi goes down again, teeth just barely grazing the head as he does and Erwin bucks, his hips jerking not entirely of his own accord.  Levi doesn’t flinch at that, either, ends up swallowing around Erwin with an ease that he hadn’t quite expected -- Levi has of ye subverted nearly every one of Erwin’s expectations -- and before he even realizes what he’s doing he presses Levi down the shaft of his cock just a bit farther with a firm hand on the back of his head, until the head of Erwin’s dick is pressing up against the back of Levi’s throat.

Unimpressed eyes glare up at him, seeming to ask, “Really?”  Without much force, Levi pushes back against Erwin’s grip.

  
But when Erwin pushes just a little bit more, a little bit farther, something big and heavy and dark rising up in his gut, Levi still swallows around him, taking Erwin deeper and deeper until Levi’s nose is pressed up against the coarse curls of Erwin’s pubic hair.  Erwin lets him sit for a long moment, waits until he feels Levi’s throat spasm around him 

before letting him up.

Levi gasps for air in long, heavy breaths.

Where exactly had Erwin’s self-control gone?

A dark look settles over Levi’s eyes.  “I’m going to fucking kill you.”

The gravity of the sentiment doesn’t hit Erwin until Levi slams his palms into the plane of stone on either side of Erwin’s head, the sound of skin slapping against rock going off like a thundercrack in his ears.  “I am going to kill you,” Levi says, each word enunciated especially clearly but not sacrificing that characteristic brand of anger of Levi’s.  Wide-eyed and passionate and a bit like he’s ready to stab someone in the throat.

Erwin really should have been able to predict that.

“I am going to fucking murder you.”  

He sounds like he means it, but Levi still reaches backwards and slots Erwin back up inside him, slick and wet a bit looser than before.  Muttering something along the lines of, “Gonna kill you, gonna kill you, gonna shove your arrogant skull up your own fucking ass -- “  He cuts himself off with a groan -- not high and quiet like they had been previously, but long and low, more like a growl than anything else.

Erwin’s hands are free, but he keeps them at his slides, palms facing the floor.  He knows better than to test the patience of someone who won’t step threatening to kill him.  (It’s not like he has to bite his lip to keep from moaning, not like Levi’s nails scraping pinkred lines down his chest and the bruising intensity of their hips slamming together sets his heart beating faster than he can count, not like the sheer intensity of it all makes him feel like he’s flipping inside out, upside dead, brain unravelled and pressed to mush.  Not at all.)

Levi sinks down until Erwin can feel the bony plane of his ass pressing into his hipbones, leans down over Erwin until he can feel Levi’s breath ghost over his forehead.  His eyes bore down into Erwin’s own, wide and haunted and some animalistic edge of murderous.  Levi presses his fingers into Erwin’s throat.

For a long second, Erwin doesn’t even notice, too absorbed in the way Levi’s lips contort as he says, “Fuck you.”  With agency and intent, unclouded.  More than Erwin can say for himself.  And really _that’s_ what gets him, what makes his stomach bottom out -- half fear and half a dangerous edge of attraction.  “Kill you,” Levi says again, the slap of his skin on Erwin’s ringing in their little stonewalled closet.  His fingers aren’t even pressing into Erwin’s windpipe, just lingering, threateningly.  

There’s one last final, “Fuck,” soft and quiet, before Levi’s hand slips from Erwin’s throat to his shoulder, helping keep him up as his thighs start to wobble.

Erwin watches Levi’s eyes blink shut and feels him soften, relax.  “Erwin,” he says, all breathy and needy and impossibly _angry_ , reaching a hand to grab at the base of his own cock, stroke it a few times and it hits Erwin all of a sudden that he’s just as close.  Levi hovers over him, all sweat and fury and heavy bags under his eyes and the desperate, metal-edged scent of Omega --

Levi comes with a strangled moan, tensing and tightening, scrabbling at Erwin’s shoulders with blunt nails.  He pulls Erwin over the edge right along with him.

This time, Erwin comes down in near-silence, arms laying limp at his sides.  Levi’s breath ghosts hot across his forehead and cheek.

It comes to him like a peaceful spring shower, rain trickling down for barely a moment before it’s gone again:  he was the one doing the penetrating in this situation, but -- the experience leaves him feeling like he was the one who got fucked.

“God damn,” Levi says, sliding boneless and exhausted off Erwin, onto his knees at the far side of the closet.  “ _Fuck_.”

Erwin pushes himself up against the wall, dick lying limp and wet against his thigh.  Beside him, Levi hunches, clutching at his own knees as he tries to catch his breath.  

Of course he doesn’t lie down.

“If you _ever_ do that again,” Levi says, in between deep, exhausted breaths, “I will personally end you.  Titans be damned.”

Pushing himself upright into a fully sitting position, Erwin raises an eyebrow.  “Again?”

Levi stands with a scoff and starts to throw on his clothes.  Erwin follows suit, feeling his joints creak and the small of his back cry out in protest -- fucking on the floor probably hadn’t been the best thing for his rapidly-aging body -- as he pushes himself to his feet.  He doesn’t miss the way Levi grimaces as he pulls his clothes on over sweat and come and who knows what else.  (Erwin has no doubt that he will be headed straight for the showers after this, other duties be damned.)

He watches as Levi stares at his own hand for a long second, splattered with semen, and eventually seems to decide on wiping the stuff on the hard surface of the wall with a disgusted expression.

Erwin almost thinks to object to that, but given the look on Levi’s face as he stares at the clear-white smear and then back at his hand, he figures Levi might just come back and clean it up anyway.

Quietly, Erwin files that little tidbit of information away:  Levi was much more obsessive about cleanliness than Erwin had first assumed.  He’ll make sure to keep an eye on that.

As he shrugs on his jacket, Erwin pats the pocket, checking for the documents hidden there and finds them perfectly secure.  He’ll double check when he returns to his office, but -- he’s a bit surprised Levi hadn’t even attempted to steal them during this whole incident.  It must be that he and his friends hadn’t yet discovered that they weren’t in his office.  Moving more slowy than he calculated for, then.

Erwin takes a breath, straightens out his collar.  The statement -- “again” -- had implied an intention to stick around.  At least long enough for something like this to happen again.  And that truly is the way Erwin would have it, Levi and Isabel and Farlan all in the Survey Corps.  They were all had valuable points of strength:  Isabel’s drive and Farlan’s strategic ability (he was the mastermind of the group, regardless of how much Levi was the leader) and Levi’s pure skill.  All were valuable assets.

Erwin could use them.

He had always envisioned the ideal endgame of this plan to be Levi and his friends staying on as members of the Survey Corps.  (It would be acceptable if he lost one or two along the way, but certainly not ideal.)  Erwin just never figured Levi would ever consider that a possibility.

But that idea is rather ludicrous.  Levi certainly didn’t think that.  It had likely just been a slip of the tongue, and it was best for him to not get his own hopes up.  Hope without action is useless.

“We should leave at different times,” Erwin says, tugging his collar out from under his jacket.  “To avoid suspicion.”

Again, Levi doesn’t respond.  His jaw is clenched tight when Erwin glances over, in the middle of tightening the laces of his boots.  “Fine,” he says, after a long moment.  He sounds like he’s trying much too hard to be dispassionate.

Levi stands, dusting off his pants.  He breezes past Erwin, shoving him out of the way with ease despite the large difference in size, but before he can open the door Erwin grabs him by the bicep.

“Levi,” he says, the pads of his fingers digging into muscle as Levi tries to jerk away.  “I expect you to have figured out a solution by the next time this becomes a problem.”

Levi’s gaze turns dark.  There’s something about it that makes the bags under his eyes look more prominent, like the hollows where his eyes rest are permanently shadowed.  “And get some sleep.”

His cheeks turn a gentle shade of red as Erwin watches.  With a bitter look, Levi jerks his arm away and yanks the door open.  Erwin lets him go.  The door slams behind him with a hollow thud.

Erwin stands alone in the closet.  Things start to slot back into place.  Erwin’s conception of Levi starts to slot back into place, except for the heavy stench of Omega left behind in the small room.

Erwin wonders if this is going to happen again.

Honestly, he’s not sure.

He figures that he’ll simply have to plan for it.

**Author's Note:**

> haha commander erwin's got a fuckin _crush_ pass it on
> 
> there'll probably be a sequel to this at some point


End file.
